1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the application of slide fastener chains to seams and particularly to seams in a tubular garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastener chains are conventionally secured to open seams in tubular garments by sequentially sewing each stringer to a respective side edge portion of the seam. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,273, 3,680,510, 3,703,148 and 3,710,745 disclose various apparatus and methods of sewing slide fasteners to seams including the utilization of a double needle sewing machine to simultaneously sew opposite stringers to the respective edge portions of the seam; however, such techniques of simultaneously sewing both stringers to opposite sides of the opening have not been applied to tubular garments since the portion of the tubular garment opposite to the seam opening is easily fed beneath the double sewing needles along with the fastener chain and edge portions of the seam opening to be stitched together.